zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Verne
Verne is a 15 year old Sheikah, from the Chao Island Roleplays. NOTE: The owner of the character "Verne" does not know how to create wikia pages, So the basic information has been created by JmTsHaW and may only be edited by him OR IP Address 86.90.112.16 (aka. Tobi) Backstory Verne was born in the Lost Woods. But one night something terrible happened... A wicked man appeared and attacked the tree house where Verne and his family lived. Verne's family died. Verne had to grow up by himself. On that night, the Great Deku Tree sensed Verne. All alone. He knew that he was one of the Royal Family. The Great Deku Tree gave Verne a fairy named Spike. Spike only was allowed to give him food and protect him from monsters and skull kids. But he couldn't show himself. Once Verne was 5 he was already able to care for himself. He learned he couldn't stay alive if he didn't get stronger, so he trained with his sword. Spike always watched him from a distance, looking if everything was okay. After 3 years, Verne found a friend. It was a boy who was just as old as him. His name was Lynx. Lynx brought Verne to his other friend, Diana. They lived together in the forest caring for each other and protecting each other. It was time for Spike to show himself. Spike made friends with the group. Spike explained his powers granted by the Great Deku Tree and what was happening to this world. Verne decided to go with his group to join the Sheikah and fight the evil ones. On that day Diana became Vernes girlfriend. Lynx laughed and thought they actually looked like each other. But then, it happened. Ganondorf attacked. Verne and his friends were fighting Ganondorf in Hyrule Field. They where trying to stop him from getting Zelda who ran away with the Ocarina of Time together with Impa. But in the fight, Ganondorf killed Lynx. Verne went into a rage and activated his triforce powers. (In the roleplay, the triforce of courage broke and the shards appeared in the team) Verne attacked with his rage but Ganondorf managed to escape. After Lynx died, he got another mission. Help the team to defeat Ganondorf. Diana couldn't help. She had to find Zelda, however she already knew that Zelda was Sheik So she had to fake that she was searching her. Verne had to wait 7 years for the team to appear. Verne made it to find a legendary harp. This could help him to travel trough time. He didn't use the harp yet because he didn't know what would happen. He continued his training and waited. He finally found two boys and a fairy named Oranoas, Axl and Batz. Later, he meets Steel, Salana, Shrubby, Defannse and Venom. Steel was a kokiri swordkid whom he met when he was drunk using milk. Salana was Steel's girlfriend who he met in the middle of the forest temple. Verne was quite impressed in her bow skills. He met Shrubby in the fire temple, however he joined the team before. He later met Venom who was Shrubby's fairy. Defannse is Steel's fairy. He met her at the same time he met Steel. Verne thinks she's boring with her long, neverending stories. However, she's smart, knows stuff and is a good fairy for the team. Spike loves her but no one knows this yet. After they defeated Majoras Mask Verne left using his harp and dissapeared into another time line. Verne's inventory Empty bottle "I use it to reflect Ganondorf's spells and to put Spike in it if he doesn't shut up." Dual swords "One of this swords is mine, the other is from Lynx. I use them since he died. It reminds me of how much I want to kill Ganondorf, and how big our friendship was." Harp "I found this once. I use it to go to other time lines. However, I always lose my memories. The only thing I keep is my Sheikah items, skills, clothes and the bottle. Of course Spike I keep Spike too, because he travels in my bottle. However, he turns in stone everytime I travel..." Quiver "I was never able to use it, since I don't have a bow. I crafted a bow once, but I lost it when I searched in the Water Temple..." Rope "It's always usefull, like getting Steel out of the if he falls from a broken bridge -_-" Mask of Truth "I can see you're lying, Spike!" Lens of Truth "Most precious item I have." Strength Verne has great agility! He trained his melee and reflexes for 10 years. Verne never gives up a fight. Actually, when it comes to fights, Verne looks a lot like Steel. Verne can dodge much attacks, and knows most of his enemies. He learned this in the 7 years when he was a Sheikah. Weaknesses Verne fights calm, but he gets aggresive quickly. This actually makes him strike blindly. Verne also can't take it if he can't help his friends. If something bad happens to his friends, he can get a very bad rage. This makes him attack everything in his way, even if his friends try to stop him. When Ganondorf killed Lynx, Verne went in this rage. When Ganondorf appeared, Verne couldn't calm down. Diana tried to calm him down, but got attacked by Verne. Verne feels really sorry for this, and can't get over it. Also, Verne has a bad defense. Relationships Steel "First time I met him, he was drunk. By milk! I mean, how did he managed to do that? It was a wierd sight, but he's still my friend." Oranoas "Good friend, but he's a scaredy cat. He almsot killed us in the fire temple because he was scared of Volvagia. And he was skilled with the hammer..." Axl "He knows stuff, and is good for our team. Good friend too." Spike "Annoying fairy, but I need him, and he's my friend." Defannse "She's very smart. I would like her, if she stops telling endless useless boring stories." Shrubby "I actually don't know him." Venom "Same as Shrubby, I don't really know him." Salana "Steel got himself a good girlfriend. When I heard she learned her melee skills from Steel, I thought he was a good boy. But..." Batz "Why isn't this fairy with Oranoas? Batz is actually... an idiot. I guess he's a friend..." Ganondorf "He deserves the longest and most painfull dead! I'm so gonna kill him! Whatever the team thinks, I'm gonna the one who kills him! Alone, or without them!" Diana "My girfriend. She's nice, strong and beautiful! Wow, did I said that at loud?" Lynx "My dead friend..." External links Legend Of Zelda RP Legend Of Zelda - Twilight Princess RP Legend Of Zelda - Ocarina Of Time RP Category:Alternate Universe